The tale of Mitsurugi of Bizen
by rikidikioh
Summary: Coming back from the dead and losing your memory can lead to interesting adventures, and Mitsurugi of Bizen can tell you it's true! Follow him on his journey to regain his memories and unveil a conspiracy against the samurais. first part of an adaptation of witcher 1 and 2 with soul calibur and samurai showdown characters as Geralt and company. rated m for language and violence.
1. Prologue

Well here it is, folks! My first ever fanfic… let's hope it's a good one. I did the best I could offer. Feel free to send your opinion and also constructive criticism, please. I don't want anything hurtful or insulting.

So what is this fanfic about? Well, as you can see, it's the saga of the witcher video games with soul calibur and samurai showdown chars playing the roles of Geralt and company. In the next chapters, I will tell you some things related to the creation of this fic.

And now, the traditional disclaimer. Soul calibur is property of namco Bandai. samurai showdown is snk property and the witcher is from Andrej I-can't-remember-his-name and the witcher games are from CD projeckt RED.

Oh, I almost forgot. Some of the events that happens in this fic has a chance of not going as it happened in the games. Same goes for the characters! So stay tuned and have fun reading it!(goes back to listening to iron maiden).

Prologue

The ancient order of the samurai, or bushi as they were called among them, were an elite class of warriors that lived during the founding of the major countries. They were known to have formidable spirits and even more formidable fighting skills and supernatural powers that was rumoured to come from mutations on themselves.

Samurais were like warriors for hire, lending their services to anyone from kings to villages haunted by monsters. With their silver swords, they fought beasts both of natural and magical origins. And their famous single edged swords of meteorite steel, the katana, was used against any humanoid creature… and occasionally, arseholes who didn't want to pay them.

Unfortunately, by the time the countries were founded, the world no longer needed them, or so they would let you think. In truth, people were afraid that the samurais would turn their back against them like a femme fatale, so they got rid of them, exiling them to the far confines of the planet. Nowadays, the samurais entered popular lore as heroes of fairy tales and legends told in the northern lands.

This is true of one particular samurai: Heishiro Mitsurugi of Bizen.

Listen now to his legend.


	2. the ling-sheng-su temple

The idea of doing this fic came after I played the witcher 2. Y'see, im a huge fan of soul calibur and I love its character creations feature. One day, as I was playing sc4, I wanted to create Geralt but the only style that was fitting to him was mitsurugi. And then, I imagined mitsurugi in the role of Geralt. I knew that I had the perfect idea for a fanfic.

So I wrote notes about who should be who and eventually, I lacked soul calibur calibur chars. So I started adding samurai showdown chars.

Then it hit me. I only played the witcher 2! I had to go to youtube and watch A LOT of witcher 1 gameplay(god,witcher 2 is so much better than the first one its INSANE!) and the recap trailer to get a grasp of the story.

Now, lets start the story proper!

Mitsurugi (in his soul blade 1p costume) as Geralt

Seong Mi-na(in her sc1 1p costume) in a composite role

Heihachi Mishima, Arthur, Yagyu Jubei, Seong han-myong and Killik as the other guys in charge of the Temple.

The ling-Sheng-su temple as Kaern Morn

(play the soul calibur 3 song that plays when your chosen chars backstory text is scrolling.)

The northern countries nursed their wounds five years after the great war. Plague and famine raged, the death toll: unknown.

A few surviving Asian and barbarian units sought refuge in the forests, where they prepare for a final, desperate fight.

Abominable beast ruled backwoods, highways and former battlefields alike.

In cities and villages, the townfolks were wondering: what happened to the samurais.(an: I dont know how to add dashes and interrogation point on my latop)

The blue mountains on the north of Beijing –the year: 1270- five years after the great war…(music stops)

Lightning striked as the woods in front of the mountain became soaked by the rain and clouded by the fog. A man, shirtless and scarred all over his back, was running for some unknown reason. He was breathing heavily, running as fast as a fox throughout the woods.

Suddenly, his left foot hitted a fallen tree branch, not only cutting him and ripping a part of his blue pants, but tripping him as well.

The man, whose long, black hair was soaked by the rain, tried to stand up. however, despite all of his effort, he fainted. The last thing he remembers before closing his eyes were voices screaming his name endlessly and a pair of shadowy figures walking towards him.

THE TALE OF MITSURUGI OF BIZEN

Chapter 1

The ling-sheng-su temple.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Mitsurugi as he woke up from his nightmare. He then realised that he wasn`t in the woods anymore. In fact, he was on a pretty comfortable bed in a room which contained chinese vases, paintings, small tables and a library.

"where the hell am I?" he thought as he examined the room. It looked pretty clean, no trace of dirt anywhere…

"Don't scream like that!" a girly voice said in an angry tone. "if that's how you wake up, then I don't want to sleep next to this room!" it said as it entered the room where Mitsurugi was.

Mitsurugi looked at the girl in front of him. She looked to be 18, has long, brown hair tied in a long, braided ponytail, wielding a long staff with a crescent blade at the end, wearing a red qipao with many motives, Has brown eyes and a slim figure.

"Shit! You have some pretty nasty scars on your bod!" the girl said, disgusted at mitsurugi's many scars.

"should we introduce ourselves first then talk about my scars?" responded mitsurugi.

"o-of course! How silly of me!" the girl answered, a cheeky smile spreading across her face. "name's Seong Mi-na, a girl you don't wanna mess with!" she said enthusiastically."how 'bout you?"

"…well, I can't say I remember a lot of things…"Mitsurugi said.

"At least, you remember your name, right?"Mi-na asked.

"of course! Name's Mitsurugi." He answered proudly.

"Mitsurugi?" Mi-na responded, believing to have heard that name before. "hey, my dad knows you!"she exclaimed. "he brought yo-"

"Mi-na!" shouted an authorative voice from the other room. "why aren't you in the armory? We need more katanas for the trainees!"

"Yes, I'm going there, dad!"she answered in an annoyed tone. "sorry, I gotta go."

"that was your father?" questioned Mitsurugi believing to have heard that voice before.

"yeah…" Mi-na answered with a sigh. "…old bastard still thinks I'm a child." She said. She then headed for the armory.

Then, the man who the voice belonged to entered the room. He was tall, a bit old, spoting a mustache, long, braided black hair and was wearing a white hakama. He had brown eyes. Mitsurugi recognised the man.

"Seong Han-Myong!" He exclaimed, saying the man's name.

"yes, Mitsurugi." He responded. "and I have a lot of things to tell you about." he said, telling Mitsurugi to come with him.

Mitsurugi got up from the bed and saw an open blue jacket with a tiger's face in the back. He putted the jacket on his back. He then looked at himself in the mirror.

He was a pretty handsome-looking man, with blue eyes, long, black hair, with an impressive six-pack. He noticed his numerous scars across his chest and face, with a pretty nasty one across his right eye.

Mitsurugi then got out of the room. The sunlight blinding him for a second before he saw where he was.

In front of him was a courtyard made of stone, with training dummies and practice devices abound. On the ground were three men, one blond Caucasian clad in samurai armor with his katana sheated out, a young brown haired one wielding a red quarterstaff and an old, muscular Asian with a funny haircut(it looked like the wings of a seagull) watching the other two sparring. Behind them was the main entrance, with two lion statues guarding it.

Mitsurugi recognised the place as the ling-sheng-su temple, a place he grew up in and once called it home.

" I've heard that you lost your memory." Han-myong said, attracting mitsurugi's attention.

"yeah" he answered." "the only thing I remember is me running through the woods, fleeing from ghosts that were chasing me from god knows where."

Han-myong nodded. "what exactly do you remember apart from the woods?" he asked as he descended the stairs tha led to the courtyard.

"well, first, my name then the fact that I am a samurai and that I grew up in the ling-shen-su temple. There, I learned how to fight and that's pretty much it." Mitsurugi answered as he began to descend the stairs.

"shit…" han-myong whispered as he tilted his head downward. He then lifted his head and looked a t mitsurugi. "the reason why you lost your memory…" han-myong said. "…is because you died."

Mitsurugi couldn't believe his ears. How can he have died if he is still alive right now? "h-how?!" he asked in a confused tone.

"it was two weeks ago." Han-myong answered. "we heard that you died during a riot in the ottoman capital, oshtreinburgh. Yesterday, me and yagyu jubei were out in the forest to collect some woods for an eternal fire ceremony in your name. that's when we saw you running."

"and that's where you picked me up and brought me there." Mitsurugi said, combining the pieces of the puzzle together.

"No,no,no! shouted the funny haired old man, known as heihachi mishima. "back-cross parry! An uppercut is always followed with a back-cross parry!" he said to the young brown haired one, known as killik.

As heihachi showed killik the proper chain of movements, seong mi-na appeared with a handful of katana sheats.

"why were you late?" asked han-myong.

"to bring you the weapons as promised!" she answered exhausted.

"or ist it because your were training without my consent in the backyard!" han-myong shouted.

mi-na was surprised of her dad's words. She then became angry and started to tear her father a new one.

"you know what, I'm getting sick and tired of beign treated as a kid! I'm eighteen, goddamnit! I am able to take care of myself! Why do you always treat me like you still live in a world were women are in the kitchen all the time? Is it because you can't get over mom being murdered by that asshole? If it is that, then you are a sad man, seong han-myong!" mi-na said as she climbed the stairs that leads to the upper level.

Han-myong couldn't believe what he just heard from her daughter's mouth, he was almost on the verge of tears when mitsurugi asked him a question?

"what happened to your wife?"

"…do you really want to know?"han-myong asked, retaining himself from crying.

Han-myong never wanted to talk about this to anyone, yet he has the urge to tell it to mitsurugi. Mitsurugi had that aura around him that makes him a man you could trust.

"when seong mi-na was 7 years old, a rival of mine murdered and raped my wife out of jealousy. I swore vengeance to him. I eventually tracked him down and killed him. Yet it didn't satisfiyed me. I felt guilty over not being able to protect my wife. I still cannot get over it. I'm so afraid that something bad will happen to mi-na. she is my only child and I want to protect her at all cost!"

"…i see…" mitsurugi answered. "…but mi-na's right, you must get over it! People die, but death is not defeat. our grand master, caffeine nicotine, said that. Your wife lives on in you heart."

Han-myong didn't know what to say. Mitsurugi's words, and by extension, nicotine, are true. He then hugged mitsurugi for his words of encouragement.

"now…" han myong said. "shall we see if you remember how to fight?"

Mitsurugi nodded, grabbing a katana with the name korefuji engraved on them, and took a fighting stance. Han-myong took his chinese sword, mountain breaker out of his sheat, taking a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, outside the temple, a figure clad in a red hooded coat looked at the temple's entrance. His face, hidden in the hood, had very feminine features and sinister green eyes.

Standing besisde him was a giant of a man. Build like a brick, wearing a roman soldier's armor arnd sporting yellow eyes and white hair that looked like a duck's butt. He was also looking at the main entrance.

"well, amakusa…" the tall man said to the coated man. "… it sure is wise to separate our army into four different groups attacking different places at the same time."

"indeed, my dear algol!" amakusa said, with a noble-like tone in his voice. "the samurais will never see it coming!"

After he finished talking, a massive group of bandits ran towards the gate, armed with all kinds of weapons, the ground beneath them shaking.

To be continued…


End file.
